


Bath Together

by somewhat_angel



Series: 30 Days in the Life of Destiel [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bathing/Washing, Disability, Disabled Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, No Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhat_angel/pseuds/somewhat_angel
Summary: Castiel helps his husband with his bath.





	Bath Together

It was one of those days or Dean. For them. After the accident, Dean had presented a wide range of symptoms, and even after taking several medications, the doctor had been clear when she said that he would never be the same. And it was true.

  
Sometimes, Dean didn't remember what he's supposed to be doing, or where he was. Other times, he was attacked by seizures that could last from just a few seconds to several minutes.

  
Today's was especially long and violent, and Castiel's heart ached from seeing his husband's exhausted expression, his vacant eyes, his arms and legs limp and immobile. It's like a little piece of his soul left him each time, leaving him weaker and weaker.

  
Castiel did everything in his power to help him, to be with him. To be his companion in every way. Not only because Dean needed him, but because he needed Dean as well.

  
Castiel was a university professor, while Dean worked as a bartender four nights a week in a local bar. Most of Castiel's lectures were on campus, but after Dean's accident, after Dean lost his job and required all the assistance he could get, Castiel arranged a new schedule, where he would only teach online classes at the same time he took care of Dean.

  
It wasn't an ideal situation, but they managed. His salary at the university was enough for support them both, though Castiel knew Dean resented the fact that he wasn't able to do what he used to do for a living, even if he didn't say it out loud.

  
They were resting on their bed, and Dean had his eyes closed, but he wasn't sleeping now.

  
"Do you want to take a bath?" Castiel asked in a whisper. Sometimes, a few hours after a seizure, Castiel prepared a bath or Dean, knowing that the man would like to relax after burning so much energy.

  
Dean just nodded. Just after everything happened, Castiel removed most of Dean's clothes, which are always loose and easy to take off anyway, and took him to bed. Dean had smiled slightly and thanked him.

  
"I'll always be here for you," Castiel had responded truthfully and they both took a nap.

  
Castiel sat up, then. Barefoot, he went to the bathroom to prepare the bath. He put the non-slip mat on the bathtub and filled a third of the tub with cool water. He took off his own clothes off and turned the bathroom lights off, but left the hall's on.

  
When he entered their bedroom again, Dean was actually sitting at the edge of the bed, but he looked a little unsteady. Castiel ran towards him and helped him to stand up.

  
"Are you okay?" He asked. If Dean was feeling too tired it wouldn't be a good idea to take a bath after all.

  
"No, I'm fine, I promise," Dean said. And Castiel believed him because they had agreed before to tell each other what were they thinking, and especially, how were they feeling. In critical scenarios, communication was everything, and they had learned to communicate better after all this.

  
"Okay. Come on, then."

  
Castiel put his arm around Dean's waist and guide towards the bathroom at the other side of the hall. Their bedroom's bathroom wasn't fit for having baths after seizures so they didn't use it much.

  
Once there, Dean sat on the toilet lid so Castiel could help him take his underwear off. When they were both naked, Dean entered the bathtub and Castiel entered right behind him, settling himself against the tub wall, Dean leaning his back against his chest.

  
They both stayed there for a long time, playing a bit with the water and chatting about Castiel's classes and Dean's new obsession with stories about haunted places around the world.

  
Castiel didn't want to admit it, but before the accident, they didn't get to do this. Just bathe together, spend time doing something so simple and yet so intimate. Sometimes he felt bad for thinking this, but he couldn't help it.

  
"Cas," Dean said while Castiel massaged his hair with unscented shampoo.

  
"Yes, Dean?"

  
"Will you ever get tired of this? Of me?"

  
There was so much pain and melancholy in his voice that Castiel's heart broke a little. His hands stopped massaging Dean's scalp.

  
"I won't," Castiel promised.

  
"I'm not the same I used to be," Dean continued as if to prove himself that he could hurt himself by saying these things.

  
"Neither am I," Castiel reflexed. His hands were now surrounding Dean's torso, Dean's hair forgotten for the moment. "This had taught us both so many things, but the most important thing I learned was that my life wouldn't be the same without you. I need you."

  
Dean stifled a sob and nodded his head against Castiel's chest.

  
"Okay," he said.

  
Castiel finished Dean's hair and helped him out of the bath. He let Dean dry him with a clean towel after he did that himself. They both collapsed on the bed and were fast asleep in seconds.

 


End file.
